Roll To Me
by Arana
Summary: Boushin has 30 days to win the heart of the woman he falls in love with at first sight, with the help of Nuriko and Kourin. Where they have to go to find this girl...is a whole other world. Inspired by Coming to America. Sounds scary I know, but please R


Roll To Me  
A Fushigi Yuugi fic  
by Arana  
  
- - -  
  
An older man dressed in the robes of a political advisor stood before a young man, leaning against the back of his chair looking wistfully out of a nearby window at the civilians going about their everyday lives. "Boushin-sama, have you reviewed these documents for the approval of an orphanage?"  
  
Boushin continued to stare out of the window, lost in watching the hoards of people working, talking, shopping...until a woman cleared her throat. "Bou-chan?"  
  
"H-hai, hahaue?" His attention snapped back immediately. Houki smiled softly at her son from the corner, "Luen-san wants to know if you have come to a decision of whether to approve the building of an orphanage in the city."  
  
He returns his mother's gentle smile and nods, "Yes, I approve the contract. The streets are no place to grow up without the support of an elder. They can begin construction immediately."  
  
The advisor bows, "Thank you heika. If you will excuse me..." Boushin nods and the advisor shuffles out, quietly shutting the door behind him. The moment he does, Boushin slumps in his chair as Houki laughs lightly. "What is the matter my son? You seem less attentive than usual today."  
  
Boushin stands and walks over to the window look upon his people again. "Nothing hahaue. I apologize for my lack of attention. I'm perfectly fi-..." His voice fades off as his eyes come upon a young couple, hands linked, their faces full of happiness and laughter before they disappear into crowd. Houki tilts her head curiously and walks over to see what has again taken her son's attention. She quietly says to him, "You -do- have a palace full noble women who hope to court you..."  
  
He turns to his mother, face as flushed as Suzaku's feather, "H-hahaue! Where ever did that comment come from?! I merely got lost in thought that's all..." She brings a sleeved hand to her mouth in effort to further stifle the laughter, "I'm sure that was the case my son. I was just teasing you. Why don't you take a break? Luen-san said that was the last of confirmation he needed from you for the day. Perhaps, Ryuuen is about."  
  
Boushin eyes brighten up as he nods, "Yes, thank you hahaue. Excuse me." He bows to his mother and hastefully leaves the room, forgetting to close it behind him. Houki smiles as she thinks, "You're just like your father...only worse."  
  
- - -  
  
In the gardens, Boushin walks about, grateful for the absence of the royal robes that restrict a great amount of movement, which a simple gi-like top and drawstring pants do. "Ryuuen...where in Suzaku's quadrant are you?" he quietly asks himself...only to be answered by the rustle of leaves as something large and with purple hair attacks him from a nearby tree. A flash of red light emits from the large kanji of 'snake' upon Boushin's neck, before he rolls away and comes up in a crouch, ready to pounce back his attacker before he recognizes the long braid of lush purple hair. "Ryuuen!! You scared me!! What's the idea pouncing out of trees like that?!"  
  
"Heh heh...sorry sorry! Didn't mean to get you all worked up... Okay so I did but not this worked up." A glow of red slowly fades from left side of Ryuuen's gi as he stands up and dusts himself off. He gives Boushin a sly smile, "Besides, you need the practice. You never know when the element of surprise will show up."  
  
"With you around...one has to expect it unless they want to be bullied by you oniisama," a young woman's voice says. Both turn to find who could easily be mistaken as Ryuuen's twin sister, Kourin watching from a nearby bench. "Geez...don't you ever do anything other than play?" she teases.  
  
Ryuuen pulls down his eyelid and sticks his tongue out at Kourin, "Biiiiiiiiiii~! If there -is- anything to do around here since all has been quiet since the war between Konan and Kutou." He sighs and leans back against the tree trunk, his arms folded behind his head, "It's not like there's much use for either a Suzaku seishi or a protective older brother..."  
  
Kourin can't help but frown slightly from that comment. True, the war was over. Suzaku had been kind enough to reward his loyal seishi that died to protect the land, the people and most of all, their miko, with the gift of life once again. She stands and walks over to Ryuuen, poking him in the ribs, "You should be grateful that things are at peace now, as I am." She sighs as her gaze falls to the ground, "It should be enough that you've fought -and- died for such peaceful times."  
  
A hand gently cups her chin and lifts it so that she's looking into purple eyes similar to her own, "I'm sorry if it sounded like I wasn't happy with my life. You know I am Kourin. We all are." Ryuuen looks back towards Boushin, "Right?" who simply nods with a faint smile on his face, as he walks over to join them. He had only been baby during the war between the lands and battles with Tenkou, so didn't really have much to compare his current life to.   
  
Ryuuen ruffles his sister's bangs playfully before punching Boushin on the arms in the same manner, "Speaking of life, it's only a day until we add another year to yours isn't it?"  
  
Boushin's smile winces slightly at the punch. 'He was careful not to put much power into that but it still stings.' "Yes, 21. I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone again. Tasuki-san, Chichiri-san, Mitsukake-san and Chiriko-kun. It's always a pleasure to see those who knew my father best." He rubs his arm a little, "I only wish I could meet both the famous Miko, Miaka-sama, and seishi, Tamahome-san..."  
  
"I'm sure you'll meet those two someday," Ryuuen offers with a reassuring smile. 'Knowing Miaka, she'd probably take him for the mirror image of Hotohori and claim him ever young. I swear that girl...' He shakes his head at the pleasant memories of Miaka's bright eyes as she laughs, obake-chan himself at her side. The bittersweet goodbye after they left to the world of the mikos. 'Indeed, it'd be nice to see how those two are getting along in that world. Maybe Chichiri would know a way to communicate with them or could ask Taiitsu-kun... It would be a nice surprise present for Boushin... I'll have to ask him when he gets here.'  
  
"Yes, it would be a delight to meet the one girl that changed my brother's 'preference'." Kourin dodges a noogie intended for her, "O~h...I hit the right subject. Tee hee~. Unfortunately, I must be off. I was just taking a break from the preparations for birthday boy tomorrow. I'll see you both later." With that, she bows and heads off towards the main hall.  
  
Ryuuen starts to chase after her but is snagged by the arm. "Hey Ryuuen, why don't we spar a little outside before the sun sets?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Weren't you the one saying I need the practice?"  
  
- - -  
  
"OOOIII! Bou-cha~n! Where are ya?! Yer two favorite 'uncles' are here to visit!"  
  
"Tasuki, do you always be so noisy...?"  
  
Chichiri sighs, trying to hide massive sweatbeads with his kasa. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to pass through Mount Leikaku to see if Tasuki wanted to visit Boushin-sama...' he thought to himself. He winces as Tasuki lets loose another loud 'BOU-CHAAAAAN!'. 'Well...it's his 21st birthday. It only comes around once and I bet this fanged bandit hasn't seen him in a while. I wonder if Mitsukake or Chiriko are here yet...'  
  
"Do you think I should use tessen to signal-"  
  
"NO! Let's just go ask someone already!"  
  
- - -  
  
As Tasuki and Chichiri were guided through the corridors of the palace, the sounds of bokken clashing came nearer, along with a shout here or there. The first sounded was definitely Nuriko.  
  
"So what's up lover boy? You practically got a harem of women waiting to jump you, but here you are, only hours from 21, and I've seen no interest! You pickin' up my old habits or what?"  
  
Boushin nearly gets nicked after that remark. No matter how many times he's been forced to face that subject, he always falters. He manages to counter Ryuuen's thrust to his left shoulder in time by bring his own bokken up in a backhand arc, his face red from more than exerting his body. "R-Ryuuen! Don't distract me with such a subject! I have a hard enough time just dealing with your strength alone!"  
  
Ryuuen decides to use the momentum of the arced movement to bring it back around for upward swing. "Heh...I'm preparing you for the onslaught of inquiries tomorrow. It's just a bonus that I happen to be fighting you at the same time. Confess!"  
  
"If you must know, I'm just not ready yet!" Boushin crouches just enough to spring into a backflip to evade the attack, then pounces back, planning to bring the sword down in a diagonal slash.  
  
Just then, two new voices enter the conversation.  
  
"Boushin-sama must still be looking for the right girl just like his father no da."  
  
"Che...I bet the kid just wants to 'sow his royal oats'! Bwahahahaha!"  
  
All faces hit the floor except for that of a certain fanged man, who's still cackling. All three revive at the same time, only to shout, "TA-SU-KIII!" in a rather threatening tone. About 5 seconds after that, Tasuki is imprinted into the nearest wall with Nuriko a good 20 feet in front of him, arm stretched out in a right hook. "You're as tactless as ever Tasuki-chan."  
  
Grumbling, Tasuki climbs out of the wall, dusting himself off, "Che! I was jus' jokin'!" He mockingly limps back towards the group, "A~h...you're so cruel Nuriko~. Hitting elders like that..." As soon as he's in reach, he baps Nuriko on the head with his tessen, "...so stop callin' me '-chan'!! Dammit all, you used to be older than me but since you got reborn, -I'm- the one who should be callin' you '-chan'."  
  
Chichiri shakes his head sweatbeading, "You might be physically older than Nuriko now Tasuki, but your mentality is still that of a bandit. Even if you did manage to find a way to make an honest living fighting."  
  
"That's right! I oughtta thank Tama-chan someday for the inspiration. The whole bodyguard deal still makes decent money. Not that I need -that- much more after all the stealin' we did beforehand."  
  
Again, the three others found themselves sweatbeading profusely before Boushin asks, "Have Mitsukake-san and Chiriko-san arrived as well? Or will they be joining us tomorrow?"  
  
"Unfortunately, they both won't be able to make it. I stopped in on both of them before going to Mount Leikaku to get Tasuki. Chiriko has a weeks worth of exams to do and Mitsukake will be travelling through the countries, helping villagers with new medicines." A smile spreads across the masked man's face, "They have entrusted their gifts and wishes to me though. They truly regret not being able to come."  
  
Rubbing his head where the tessen had hit him, Nuriko frowns slightly, "Aww...no big reunion this year eh? That's too bad." His usual grin comes back almost immediately though, "they won't be around when Tasuki gets drunk, accidentally falls into the lake and cries like a baby even though he's a grown man now." He dodges a couple of swings of tessen followed by a mild 'Lekka Shien'. "Oh yeah, Chichiri! Do you think it'd be possible to somehow communicate with Miaka and Taka? Boushin hasn't ever seen those two except the photo we took before leaving for Sailo."  
  
The monk taps his shakujou a few times in though, the pleasant tinkering of the rings filling the dusk air. "Hmmm...there might be a way... I'll have to consult Taiitsu-kun tonight just to be sure. It would be nice to see how they are fairing in the other world. If I recall correctly, they should have a son. A little younger than yourself Boushin."  
  
At the mentioning of children, Tasuki ceases his attempts to hit Nuriko, "Hoooo~...so Tama finally got to be with Miaka eh? Heh! I remember when the poor guy couldn't do nothin' 'cause she hadta be pure for the calling. All that pent up lust, he was probably set to bu-" He's cut off midsentence as Nuriko hits him with his own tessen.  
  
"That's enough, thank you. Why don't we head inside? Boushin and I will clean ourselves up, and dinner should be ready by then. My sister's helping out in the kitchen so it should be delicious."  
  
Boushin collects the bokken and hands them to one of the nearby servants. "Please escort these two gentleman to their rooms, and be sure to add two more seats to the dining table tonight. Thank you." With that, they all head their separate ways.  
  
- - -  
  
Boushin flumped face down onto the cool, soft comfort of his bed. Dinner had been more rambunctious than usual with Tasuki and his sake guzzling. Even though he had given up the 'profession' of a bandit almost immediately after the final battle, he still hadn't grown out of his usual 'habits'. Nuriko had challenged him to a drinking contest and had won by a long shot...but of course, not before dragging Boushin into it as well. He had made it out of there before a Nuriko Special was forced down his throat. He was happy for all of their company and stories. It made him feel like his father was right there with him...  
  
He lazily turns over, wondering whether or not to rest just a little bit more before changing into his sleeping robes. He watches the small flickering flame of a nearby lantern, only adding to the serenity. 'Ugh...I think I let them talk me into one or four too many drinks tonight... I feel so nice...warm...relaxed... I could just...fall...asleep...' His eyelids slowly fall and his breathing becomes even...as he falls asleep.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, there is a soft knock on the screen frame before Kourin peeks in. Seeing Boushin more or less sprawled out and not even under the covers, she mutters, "Mou..." before stepping in quietly, sliding the door shut. She tiptoes over to the closet to grab some extra blankets then over to the bed, carefully covering the young emperor. The extra warmth is welcomed with a smile as he drifts into an even deeper sleep. She can't help but smile slightly as she lights some incense in effort to prevent a hangover tomorrow morning. She sets the long sticks in a holder and places it on a stand next to the bed, lingering there probably a beat longer than she should to once again look at Boushin. Not that it matters, he's asleep after all.  
  
She absent-mindedly reaches down to brush some stray hairs in his eyes...once again, fingers lingering a little bit longer than they should before she realizes and snaps them back up, mentally konking herself on the head. 'What am I doing?! I better just leave the room before I do anything else weird.' She sighs and walks over to blow the lantern out, darkness instantly filling the room. Bits of moonlight filter through the shoji windows just enough so Kourin can slip out the door without bumping into anything. She glances back into the room one last time before whispering, "Sleep well Boushin..."  
  
- - -  
  
From one of the guestrooms, a low murmuring can be heard. Chichiri sits cross-legged on the floor before a mirror, eyes 'closed' in concentration as he continues the incantation, prayer beads hung loosely over his hands to allow free movement for the various patterns needed. As he finishes, the mirror begins to glow and give off a red aura...and slowly the image of Taiitsu-kun in Taikyoku comes into focus.  
  
"Hnn~...Chichiri huh? Been a while since I've heard from any of the seishi. I hope everything is well considering you usually called me in distressing situations." Which was all too true. Although, the old woman had to admit, it was rather dull without the seishi's presence, even with the troublesome Nyan-nyans.  
  
He smiles and bows slightly in greeting. "It's nice to see you as well Taiitsu-kun. No no, there is no danger here in Konan. Unless you count Tasuki having access to barrels of sake." That prompts a chuckle from both parties. "I'm actually calling upon you for the young emperor. He wishes to meet Miaka and Tamahome. I'm capable of projecting images between the worlds but-"  
  
"-you think it might be a better idea for an actual meeting?" Chichiri raises an eyebrow at his sentence being finished not by his own mouth. Taiitsu-kun merely nods and closes her eyes, "Mmm...yes, I've actually been waiting for this. Indeed, there is something within the stream of fate that calls for actual meeting. I sensed it recently." She opens her eyes, "Something is destined to happen once again."  
  
"Destined?! But-"  
  
Chichiri is cut off again as she raises her hand, "Not of a negative nature necessarily. It will involve even the miko of Seiryuu...but I do not foresee any tragedy that cannot be mended in this case." He sees what could possibly be a smirk spread across her face but it's gone as she says, "Chichiri, you will make the connection between the two worlds so that they may see each other. Then be sure the emperor is ready to 'travel' for 30 days as of tomorrow evening, although I have the feeling he'll do it of his own accord. I will be waiting in the summoning chamber of Suzaku the morning after." Her image begins to fade out as she finishes.  
  
Chichiri bows his head one more time before the image is gone. "I understand, Taiitsu-kun." He stands up and walks over to one of the nearby windows, and leans on the frame as he looks out at the moonlit gardens of the palace. "'Destiny', huh?" He takes a deep breath of the cool night air, "I can't begin to think of what the gods have planned for the guy..."  
  
- - -  
  
*cue ending song Roll To Me* XD  
  
Just kidding. Well, there it is, chapter one. It's be a -really- long time since I've written a fic of any kind so please pardon my poor excuse for writing 'skills'.   
  
This is a romantic comedy that takes place after the last battle of Tenkou. The seishi have been reborn, and Tamahome/Taka and Miaka wish to be together finally came true. About 20 years have passed and the young emperor Boushin is about to celebrate his 21st birthday. He is like his father in all ways but one... He still hasn't asked for a woman's hand in marriage. Although beautiful women are abundant in Konan...his heart isn't satisfied. Where else can he turn to to find the woman he longs for?  
  
Okay, I originally got this idea after I watched the 80's movie Coming to America with Eddie Murphy, James Earl Jones and Arsenio Hall if you can believe that. It was originally intended to be a 'whatever', silly fic...but darnit all, the more I thought about it, the more potential I saw in the idea. I probably changed things here or there to suit the story better. With all that in mind, please don't crucify me until after you read it please. n.n; Title is inspired by the song Roll To Me by Del Amitri. Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, don't sue me.  
  
  
A few notes:  
  
1) Chou Ryuuen is Nuriko's 'real' name. It might be confusing since I switch back and forth between the two but I did it because in my mind, Boushin and him would have more or less grown up together, thus it'd be more 'familiar' to use their real names. n.n; Or maybe it's just me.  
  
2) Oh yes, the timeline. I know originally, the time in the book differed from that of the 'real world' but I took the liberty of saying after the whole Tenkou deal, things even out between the worlds, so yeah. n.n;  
  
3) In light of it being originally a play on Coming to America, you'll see small hints of the movie in there. Such as Boushin turning 21, rather than 18 like Hotohori, and the 'sow your royal oats' line. XD I'm sorry...I just -had- to put it in there somewhere...  
  
4) Age differences. Now since Tasuki and Chichiri never died, they didn't need to be reborn, thus Chichiri would be (about) 46 and Tasuki would be 37. Once again, that's artistic license on my part.  
  
5) Yes, this time around, since Nuriko is straight, it's Kourin who's part of the royal court, which is why she showed affection towards Boushin. But since they're friends, she also helps out around the palace with whatever she can.  
  
And now for some vocab!  
  
heika - emperor, your majesty  
hahaue - mother (ve~ry formal)  
oniisama - brother (formal)  
obake-chan - little monster/ogre n.n;  
kasa - straw hat  
tessen - iron fan  
shakujou - Chichiri's staff (No, I'm not talking about 'little' Chichiri n.n;)  



End file.
